Rutanian Libertarian Party RLP
| Website = www.rlp.rt | politics = Politics of Rutania | political parties = Government of Rutania | elections = Parliament of Rutania | }} See also: History of Rutanian Politics The Rutanian Libertarian Party (also RLP) is one of the most important and active parties in Rutania. It is a right-wing libertarian party, socially progressive and fiscally conservative. Color of the party Olive drab Motto United through liberty, Equal in prosperity Anthem https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZxSQ3wFL94 An-Mamo Song History of the party Formation The party was mainly founded when more politicians with right-wing ideals gathered in December 4508. They were hoping for a new party that will counter the left-winged policies and increasing socialism in Rutania. As the government proved to be obsolete in all kinds of economic aspect and other instabilities and high level of corruption from the officials, the right-winged politicians formed a prototype party with the aim of participating in the nation politics. The beginning was hard and the party was chaotic, without a true leader. Everyone was proposing different approaches, as the party encompassed all kind of right-wingers (conservatives, nationalists, libertarians, liberals, progressives, centrists). Then in March 4509, Boțan Gabriel came into the party and soon became the leader of the party that will be called Right-Wing Party. The idea of party is quickly scrapped and Boțan Gabriel restructures the party and the ideas that it promoted, creating consistency and the much needed stability. The party will be called the Rutanian Capitalist Party for a while until 4511, when after new changes the party will be The Rutanian Libertarian Party and thus, the party is fully formed, with pro-market stances and progressive policies on social issues. The party from now on begun to take clear position on Rutanian daily problems. 4511-4517 The party will begin its new era as a new fresh libertarian party that will promote greater freedoms for the individual, both economical and political and social. Between all the bills proposed (and despite only some passed), the party leader proposed an alliance with Democratic Change Movement and Hosian Democratic party of Rutania. The new coalition did not last enough. After the 4517 elections, the coalition felt apart, the HDpR left the coalition and DCM thought is wise to leave the nation to let other parties join. The party was devastated. Not only it had a bad year in general because of the few election seats, but because a lot of bills have been dismissed and the failed attempt of creating a new Cabinet, but also because his allies left the coalition. This years are one of the worst in this terms, but also the greatest. The party gains an ever growing popularity and passes several bills such as the Anti-WMD Act that abolished nuclear warheads and biochemical weapons of any kind. But after a new Anti-Spam Act proposed by Democratic Socialist Party of Rutania, which the party thought to be a great idea, had hurt the party overall activism and the level of freedom in Rutania. 4517-4521 The party started to suffer after the DCM and HDpR left by this time, this time the party will be left without a coalition. The party promoted Capitalist Coalition but it grew slowly. The party proposed lots of bills that sought reforms for improving the freedoms of the people. Despite this, the party lost a lot of its proposals and the years were rough for RLP, surrounded by socialists parties and the centrists, who were just keeping the status quo without proposing bills and making sure that no bills are passed, except if it was more moderate. The party struggled over and over, the leader had to wait until 4521 that the things will change for the better. The party will have gained 161 seats in the Assembly and it will improve their bills. 4521-4525 The party held 161 seats, with a new emerging coalition with the Business Freedom Initiative, Rutanian National Congress Party and People's League of Rutania. The coalition had been formed through strong diplomatic relations and reason and with the aim of improving the peoples freedom, having the name of League of Labour. The coalition passed a lot of bills together, winning ground, while socialists and centrists lost terrain. The party leader, Gabi Boțan is providing help for the new parties and guidance to ensure they succeed in supporting the needs of the populace. This years are like a golden-age for the party, with a lot of seats, influence and bills passed. The party looked with confidence for the next elections in March 4525. 4525-4529 The party held 157 seats, together with a new growing Coalition. The beginning year brought RLP new chances, the party gained support and was the first time the biggest party in Rutania, also the plans of the Coalition were successful as the party proposed a new Cabinet that was approved and other important bills. The new government started good, but soon it became again darker. The Cabinet was incapacitated in some way by the HDpR leaving the treaties with the Coalition. Then to worse things, BFI decided that is best to leave the Coalition, incapacitating the government of doing things and leaving a hole in the Cabinet and RLP hearth. Rutania is now ruled hardly without any support, the current Coalition is barrely formed of only 3 parties, one without seats. This is making a worse situation for Rutania, that one party, Liberal Party left Rutania and Rutania decided that the new Dundorf republic is invalid. Also a treaty with Beluzia did not passed. Despite of the incoming support for the Rutanian Libertarian Party, there is a huge backlash, expressed by other parties. The crumbling coalition seems that will be forced to restructure and recover from the blow and wake up, with the elections coming in Rutania, the Coalition will try maneuvering half of what it had. RLP looked toward the next elections with fear and disappointment, the new era of libertarian rule is mostly coming to an end. 4529-4531 The dark period of Rutania and RLP continued in a weird dance. After 4529 elections, things were clear, the RLP lost lots of seats and also his somewhat smaller coalition was smaller. The Cabinet was still in place, but hot news sparkled a hot debate. Things looked smooth for RLP despite bad times started in Rutania as the current right-wing government was already sick and complete empty, the Cabinet was more empty than filled, the coalition was struggling with other parties and in general difficulties and dissatisfaction showed by other parties and people against recent extreme rule of RLP coalition over the nation. The RLP dominance will be soon dismantled as RDP proposed RLP, based on party predispositions and wrong thoughts, to invade Dundorf and remake Rutanen Reich. Soon RLP changed mind and turn against RDP. This was enough to make RDP clarify RNCP and make RNCP convinced by the allegations against RLP, that we do not seek good for other parties, as leader did monumental mistakes, being disrespectful, compromising with terrorists who took over RLP for a short brief of time, called AFM, Ardinian Freedom Initiative, and collaborated with RDP. After the recent scandal and state of chaos across nation as RLP first and then RDP opposed vital Cabinet bills, the nation finally restored to peace as Early Elections were set, despite RLP disagreed. However this brought peace despite Boțan Gabriel's doubts and skepticism. The nation soon became quiet and at peace finally. Socialists won lots of seats, but the most beautiful surprise, RLP won presidential elections, Boțan Gabriel, the first Kizenian became president of Rutania. In 4530, before elections, RLP decided to resign the Cabinet. 4531-4535 A new period began for the party, a new era of peace and prosperity, this is called by the party "Little peace". After the scandals with AFM and RDP, the chaos in Rutania and other disasters, the Early Election bill brought an era of peace and quietness in Rutania, this period being a quiet and one good for RLP, almost, because despite RLP passed some bills, made back relations with other parties, with RDP still bad, HDpR peaceful but not excellent, this years were deprived of grand realizations and to add up other parties profited from the "multicultural" government, everyone passing what thought what is best to act. This period for RLP, with few seats but with the party leader as president went fast and with few realizations, but the period did not ended without surprises. PLR was once eliminated from the nation because multiple law breaking decisions, but they could come back, also DCM is the second party to come back after HDpR. DCM relations with RLP are to be looked forward. 4535-4539 The quiet period maintains itself. This time the party had fought against other parties trying to eliminate the status quo, RLP defending it successfully without any problem. Parties like DSPR, IFA or HDpR tried challenging the status quo, however RLP, through his formidable leader succeeded in maintaining the current period of prosperity in Rutania. The period was characterized by peace and generally a smooth opposition without too much problems. RNCP and other inside Cab leaders were open to cooperation and agreed cooperating with RLP. PLR maintains himself in the alliance, being a great advicer for the party. The period of time passed fast, with few events to note, more likely a calm period. Symbols of the party The symbols of the party are the eagle, representing freedom, power and wisdom, the Gadsden Flag, representing the right to bear guns, the libertarian flame (party logo also), the porcupine and the Anarcho-Capitalist flag (the image depicts it). Political Stances Economic Values The party was and will be a fierce fighter for economic freedoms. The party supports minimal government intervention, less regulation, low taxes and small government initiatives. Also it fully supports privatization and deregulation, the party had proposed different bills that furthered greater liberalization, but many of proposals were dismissed by the Assembly, other parties were afraid of economic liberalization, deregulation and privatization. Political Values The party supports great amounts of political freedoms. The party had proposed bills that improved the level of civil activism in Rutania. The party looks in furthering the freedom of the people to express their opinion, have a right to vote and ensure a democratic process. Social Values The party is supportive of LGBT cause, but it believes that government have no place in bed and that is not the government role anyway to dictate what is legal or not, social matters should be not controlled by the state, but by the people. Despite this, the party is socially progressive. Liberty Values The party values the power of the people to bear guns and have the voice heard. Also we respect their decision about their body and their privacy, eliminating restrictions on what they can do and promoting in general great social freedom through market reforms and social reforms. Party structure Structure Leader(usually the president) Co-leader Finance candidate Miscellaneous: -temporary candidates for Cabinet on other position than Finance -secretaries -administrators and managers of public assets -economic analysts -advisers -future members In total: 50 members currently Organization 1 LEADER Role: Leads the party and its policies Attributes: -Can propose bills -Can put to vote changes inside the party -Can appoint or let elections happen for his or other positions inside the party -Sets up policies and proposes agendas to be followed -Has the final word in debates and confirms or cancel bills -He can be the leader as much as he wants or can 2 CO-LEADER Role: Important role as adviser and helper Attributes: -Can propose bills that will be debated -Can help leader in his decisions through advice and proposals -His opinion has weight as leader can be influenced in his final positions -Receives reports and info from the party and others -Great importance in sending news for the party -His appointed by the leader or elected if possible 3 FINANCE Role: Economic advicer and candidate to the Cabinet Attributes: -Can propose economic themed bills to be debated on -Gives advice to the leader on economic issues -Can help leader in his decisions -His opinion also matters in some way -Analyst (Economy) -His appointed by the leader or elected if possible 4 MISCELLANEOUS Role: Diverse Attributes: -Secretaries that keeps the management of information and documents -Administrators administrate the bank accounts, real estate and other assets of the party -Advisers have the role in debates and adding points Elections 1 LEADER status: NO ELECTIONS* The position is usually won if you are appointed by an existent leader or inherit the position from him. *There is an exception if leader does holds elections for this position or he does not appoint/does not pass the position as inheritance (in case of sudden death, indecision or decision to hold elections) 2 CO-LEADER status: NO ELECTIONS* The position is usually won if you are appointed by an existent leader *There is an exception if leader does permits elections happen for this position (in case of a decision for holding elections) 3 FINANCE status NO ELECTIONS* The position is usually won if you are appointed by an existent leader *There is an exception if leader does permits elections happen for this position (in case of a decision for holding elections) 4 MISCELLANEOUS status ELECTIONS* The positions are usually won through anonymous elections by all party members including leader *There are exception if leader appoints a new member or decides to extend ones term limit *Positions are usually without a clear term limit THE LEADER CAN FIRE A PARTY MEMBER DESPITE HIS TERM LIMIT IS NOT REACHED Leaders of the party across time Boțan Gabriel (4509-present) Born in May 4482, currently 56 years old Nationalit y: Kizenian Gender: Male Religion: None The Creator of Capitalist Coalition and member of the League of Labour General Facts The leader is known for being the "Founding Father" of the RLP and is also known for his activism and energy shown in the political ring of the Rutania, striving for a better country in which people can live a better, freer and prosper life. He is also renown for his powerful diplomatic abilities and his powerful insistence on his agenda. The leader does not back off when there is a chance to pass the challenge. If a bill is not passed, he will try later, obtaining the result eventually. He is also responsible for the party's success and its first Cabinet, in which two seats are occupied by the RLP. For the first time in 4531 become president of Rutania, first Kizenian ever. More information about this party leader can be found by clicking the link Boțan Gabriel Election results across time The party has a total of 29 years of existence. Party members overtime This is the table with all the changes. A new row is displayed only when there is a change in the current structure of the party: Cabinet and presidents from RLP overtime Cabinet members overtime: This is the table with all of the Cabinet members, a new row will appear if new Cabinet members are added or removed. Presidents: RLP presidents across time Realizations A list with all the big important milestones and realizations: Bills Same-Sex Marriage Act (February 4510)- proposing the legalization of gay-marriage. Privatization Act (February 4510)- first of its kind, other nine will follow. The bill proposed a greater privatization of industry. Retirement Age Act 2 (November 4510)- pushed the retirement age back to the normal value of 65 instead of 60. Immigration Bill (February 4511)- the party had pushed a new proposal, eliminating the quota for immigrants, now there isn't a certain quota or agenda after which immigrants enter the nation. Polygamy Act (April 4511)- the party proposed the legalization of polygamy, marriage equality had been improved. Foreign Freedom Act (August 4514)- the party had passed succeesfuly a bill that will eliminate the disposing, improving, producing and using any kind of WMD. Liberty Act (March 4518)- proposed that the groups may not be dispersed, as such individuals will be guilty for their crimes without the group needing to be guilty as well. Liberty Second Act (September 4523)- the party succeeded in passing a law to allow people to arm themselves freely. Business Act (August 4527)- the party succeeded in furthering the rights of the workers Self-Defense Rights Act (May 4526)- the party succeeded in giving the people the freedom to defend themselves whenever is needed Stop War on Drugs (August 4528)- the party proposed a bill that legalized all recreational drugs Votes, membership, age of the party, other records The highest percentage of votes ever gained is 21.36% and with an amount of votes of 12,150,934. The party has a relative pozitive ratio when coming to bills proposed, most of them had passed because new alliances and friendships have improved the stats, also right-wing parties. Also the party has a lot of good stats when comes to similarities when voting, above the average thanks to new right-wing parties. The party was the biggest party in the Assembly between 4525-4529, a prosper period. The party succeeeded in doing a Coalition formed of 2 parties. The coalition was originally formed of RNCP and BFI, but they soon left the coalition. The party had succeeded in pushing a president for elections that is not Rutanian, for the first time a Kizenian. The party is one of the oldest party in Rutania (fourth one) being created in March 4509. Category:Political parties Category:Political parties in Rutania Category:Politics of Rutania Category:Libertarian political parties Category:Rutania Category:Libertarianism Category:Capitalist political parties Category:Libertarian parties